Only The First Day
by bjont
Summary: The Seigaku Regulars gather at a lakeside cabin for a team bonding experience. Of course, Inui just had to bring the zombie movie. KaidohxInui, TezukaxFuji. Humorous fluff with a side of angst ensues.


_Only The First Day_

Disclaimer: "The Prince of Tennis you are not." -Doubles partner after a total flop-match.

I don't even know when I wrote this. Probably about a bazillion years ago. But I recently discovered it, and after tweaking it a little, I'm actually rather fond of it. -shrug- It's like, cracky-ansty-romance. Anyway.. In the words of Sota.. "Oppe, hurr we go!"

* * *

The team gathering had been Oishi's idea.

Kikumaru was responsible for turning it into a week-long 'bonding experience.'

The lakeside cabin belonged to Kawamura's family.

Tezuka had forced them all into taking a hike the moment they arrived.

Echizen and Momoshiro had eaten nearly the entire dinner before anyone else had finished half their plates.

Fuji had coaxed them all into the main living room to play his idea of 'games,' which mainly involved worming embarrassing secrets out of his fellow teammates.

But it was Inui, of all people, who suggested the movie.

The movie that just had to involve zombies.

And as Kaidou slowly retreated to a secluded corner while the data-specialist fiddled with the DVD player, the thought that he could not ignore was the fact that this was only the _first day._

Inui quickly solved the problem with the TV set and started the movie. Rising, he turned and surveyed the room with shielded eyes. His piercing gaze shifted over the room's many inhabitants, barely taking in the sight of Kikumaru preparing to retreat under a blanket, Oishi seated nearby; or the fact that Momoshiro kept sending Echizen sideways glances. He hardly noted the tiny smile Tezuka offered Fuji as the tensai settled next to him on the couch. His gaze fell directly to the lone figure, staring rather hopelessly at the screen, the hood of his sweatshirt pulled up around his ears.

"I-nu-iii, you're blocking the view!" Eiji's sharp whine easily shattered the data-player's thoughts. Shrugging an apology, he started across the room.

--

Kaidou nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt a cold hand grip his shoulder. The movie had barely begun, and he could already feel himself shaking. He tore his dark eyes away from the TV screen and stared up at the owner of the hand in silence. Inui stood before him, his thick glasses glinting slightly in the eerie blue light of the television.

"Kaidou," he whispered, "would you mind if I sat with you?" The viper shook his head no and let his gaze return to the screen. Inui slid down next to him, pulling out his notebook as he made himself comfortable. Now that he had secured his place beside Kaidou, he was free to take data, for the time being. He had chosen this movie for a reason, of course; he couldn't remember the last time he had done something for the sake of doing it. This was a perfect opportunity to take more complete data on the team's reaction to fear. His emerald eyes swept across the room. So far, nothing too horrifying had plagued the screen, yet Kikumaru had his arms wrapped firmly around Oishi, who was rubbing reassuring circles on his back. Inui couldn't help but grin; the Golden Pair were too obvious. His focus then switched to Momo and Echizen. The freshman was draped over a chair, his arm hanging lazily off the side, where every so often it brushed against Momo's shoulders. The second-year's cheeks would gain a light pink tinge whenever he felt Echizen's hand, barely visible in the pale light. Inui quickly scribbled notes on the pair's behavior before he turned his gaze to Kawamura, who sat in amiable silence, his friendly brown eyes trained on the screen. Inui was ninety percent sure that Taka-san was fairly straight, although he had caught sight of a few longing glances sent in Fuji's direction. The tensai was obviously privy to this fact as well, because he was careful to redirect Kawamura's attention elsewhere, by challenging him to a match or asking his opinion on a fellow classmate.

_Fuji..._

Inui carefully focused his attention on the pair settled comfortably on the couch. He had learned from experience that both the tensai and Tezuka had a certain sixth sense that alerted them whenever they were being watched. As he observed the two, however, Inui slowly let his guard slip away, for they seemed utterly absorbed in--

_Each other?!_

The pair were lost in a quiet conversation, their voices indistinguishable from the hum of the TV. Tezuka reached up and ran a hand through his hair, a clear display of agitation. Inui caught an angry flash of blue before Fuji rose and stalked out of the room. Tezuka reached to stop him, but his fingers merely brushed the hem of Fuji's shirt. The buchou hurried after the tensai, and Inui could see the worry in his step.

_Strange.. In this state, Tezuka is so easy to read.._

"Senpai, what's going on?" Inui started slightly when Kaidou's low, coarse whisper shook in his ear.

"Ah, nothing, Kaidou. I was in the middle of taking data when I came across what appears to have been a minor dispute between Fuji and Tezuka." He closed his notebook and pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "What's happening in the movie?" Kaidou shrugged.

"They've only run into one zombie so far, when they ran over it in their car," he replied. Inui raised an eyebrow.

"I realize that my current data concerning fear may be incomplete, but I must admit I'm surprised that you are having such little trouble watching the movie. You reacted quite badly to the whole 'cursed racquet' affair." The data-specialist had to work to hide his disappointment. Although he had some trouble admitting it to himself, one of the main reasons he had suggested a scary movie was so that he could comfort the viper. And now it seemed that the mamushi needed little comforting. He looked up when a slight hiss escaped from Kaidou's lips.

"Well.. I wasn't really watching that part, Inui-senpai. I just heard that baka Momoshiro talking about it with Echizen." Suddenly, he frowned. "But I needed to use the bathroom that day, I was scared. And I'm not now, either." Inui withheld a chuckle.

"I see. Well, I must admit, even I have my fears. I've simply taught myself to work through them using logic." He glanced at Kaidou, who was looking at him with interest.

"How?" he asked, sounding curious. Inui couldn't help but smile; he liked the way Kaidou's interest in him always seemed genuine.

"Using data I've gathered personally as well as facts from outside sources, I prove to myself that it is physically impossible for the frightening phenomena to exist in this world. Once I work that out, I find it easier to concentrate on the director's interpretation of the supernatural world, which I've discovered is a much more enlightening experience than hiding under a blanket during the gruesome scenes." He gestured toward Kikumaru, who had a blanket pulled over his ears and his face pressed against Oishi's chest. Kaidou flushed visibly at the sight of his senpais in such a compromising position. Inui took a deep breath.

_I might as well attempt it now, while his mind is absorbing what he's just seen..._

"Of course," he continued, "there are other methods that I've heard of that can help one deal with fear. A very popular one that seems to have mostly positive results is similar to the situation you've just witnessed between Kikumaru and Oishi.." Inui cleared his throat. "Commonly referred to as 'cuddling.'" Kaidou's eyes widened and his face burned a dangerous red. He quickly averted his gaze and leaned against the wall, firmly separating himself from Inui, who gave a soft and resigned sigh. His data on the subject had predicted Kaidou's reaction perfectly, but he couldn't help feel a spark of hope while he was executing the plan; a spark that was quickly extinguished. He turned back to the screen, where the hero and heroine were currently locked in a tender embrace, enjoying the warmth of the fire, utterly unaware of their approaching fate. Inui frowned and let his gaze wander away from the movie, to the door where Tezuka and Fuji had exited. The tensai had seemed genuinely upset, and judging by Tezuka's reaction, it had obviously been the buchou's fault. Probably due to his usual stoicism. The whole affair had certainly strongly suggested that the two shared a more intimate relationship than most assumed..

Someone screamed. Inui's gaze flicked back to the screen, where a rotting hand was reaching through a crack in the door as the heroine backed against a wall. The man appeared with a kitchen knife and proceeded to hack the hand off, watching in horror as it fell to the floor, twitching. Inui stole a quick glance at Kaidou, who was watching the chain of events with wide eyes and lips parted in shock. Unfortunately, this was only the beginning. Moments after the hand ceased its writhing, the screen door was pushed off its hinges and the kitchen was flooded with moaning zombies. Their torn grey flesh revealed deep, bloody wounds, and several had strange objects protruding from their bodies. Their yellowed eyes were rolled far back into their heads, and their chorus of desperate, hungry groans was neatly complemented by the racing orchestral soundtrack. Inui watched with interest as Kaidou began to lean forward, toward the screen, unable to tear his eyes away. His face had lost all trace of the previous blush, and was now sheet white. He had removed his bandana and was now wrapping it around his fingers, a habit Inui had come to connect with anxiety. A loud crash from the cabin's kitchen evoked a sudden scream from Kikumaru, and Kaidou reeled backward, his back hitting the wall with a loud thud. Echizen was sitting upright, his face pale. Momo was rubbing his cheek, which Ryoma had obviously kicked on his way up. His violet eyes were wide in fear, and his gaze flickered repeatedly from the kitchen to the screen in rapid succession. Kawamura had buried his head under a cushion. The argument between Tezuka and Fuji quickly came to the front of Inui's mind, and he rose to investigate when he felt a strong hand grip his ankle. He looked down, and straight into Kaidou's dark, emotional eyes.

"Don't go anywhere, Inui-senpai," he muttered. The data-player raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"I should check on--Uah!" Inui cried out as he felt his knees buckle. Kaidou had pinched him right on the nerve, sending his leg into mild spasm, and his body to the floor. The viper gave him an apologetic bow as Inui gave him a rather disbelieving look from behind slightly askew glasses.

"I just didn't want you to leave," he explained, the all-too-familiar blush rising to his prominent cheeks. Inui was silent for a moment, before nodding, a small smile playing across his features. Fuji and Tezuka could figure it out for themselves. Inui turned his gaze back to the TV, meaning to re-immerse himself in the movie, when he noted a small movement to the right. Kaidou had scooted closer. His heart began to race, and he felt a pleasant warmth spread through his chest. He kept his eyes trained steadily on the screen, however, for he knew that any reaction from him could scare the viper away, and that was the last thing he wanted. Another few minutes passed, and the movie grew even more gruesome. Inui felt something warm brush against his shoulder, and strained his eyes to see whether it had been a bit of Kaidou. Suddenly, a zombie dropped through the chimney, and Kaidou was flying at him. A pair of arms wrapped around Inui in a frenzy, gripping at his shirt, nearly ripping it off in a desperate attempt to pull him closer. Forgotten glasses clattered to the floor as Inui wound his hands through Kaidou's hair and pulled his face to his chest. They stayed this way for a moment, breathing in each other's closeness, before Kaidou pulled one arm away from Inui's waist to grope for his senpai's glasses. Inui watched in amusement for a while as Kaidou blindly searched the ground before leaning forward and pulling the viper's arm back. He slowly intertwined their fingers before using his free hand to lift Kaidou's chin. Their eyes met, and Kaidou's lips parted slightly at the sight of Inui's mysterious eyes so close. Despite the tempting sight, Inui resisted the urge to capture his kouhai's lips in a fierce kiss, and opted instead for a gentle smile. Kaidou returned it with a faint bend of his lips before shifting slightly, so that he rested more comfortably against his senpai. His gaze traveled back to the screen, and suddenly, the sight of flying flesh didn't seem so bad when Inui was stroking his hair that way.

--

Tezuka gazed in horror at the sight before him. The remains of dinner had been swept off the table, and now lay scattered across the floor, a mix of shattered ceramic and limp noodles. Worse, however, was the way Fuji was simply staring at the mess, his blue eyes, although open, completely blank.

"Fuji," Tezuka began, his voice unusually soft. The tensai raised his unreadable eyes to the buchou's face, and Tezuka felt his face burn with shame. "I.."

"Never mind, Tezuka," Fuji interrupted, and Tezuka watched in hidden dismay as the tensai began to close. His lips curved to form an innocent smile, and his shocking eyes disappeared behind creamy lids. As soon as his mask was firmly in place, Fuji turned on his heel and disappeared through the door. A broken scream echoed through the kitchen as the room was exposed to the world for a moment, before the door swung shut.

"Fuji," Tezuka said, gazing steadily at the door as though it were the tensai himself, "come back." And never had his words held such meaning.

There was, of course, no response, and Tezuka crossed the room in silence, seating himself at the table. His hands pulled uncertainly at the light green table cloth, smoothing the creases he had caused so unthinkingly. If only Fuji were this simple.

_"Hey, Tezuka." The buchou looked up at Fuji, who was standing in front of him, smiling as usual. The tensai gestured to the spot on the couch next to Tezuka, who nodded his approval. Fuji settled next to him, and Tezuka couldn't help but smile slightly as raspberry and mint invaded his nose. He would never tire of Fuji's scent. Someone switched the lights off, and after several minutes, Tezuka felt a warm body press up against his side._

_"Fuji," he whispered, "no." His words were met with a smile._

_"No one can see, Tezuka."_

_"Something could happen." Tezuka shifted away, immediately despising the cold air that wrapped around his shoulder as Fuji's warmth melted away._

_"Do I embarrass you, Tezuka?" The question was quiet, and came after a long silence._

_"No," the buchou replied, meeting Fuji's opening eyes with a unfaltering gaze._

_"Don't you trust your team?"_

_"Of course."_

_Silence followed. Tezuka reached out to touch the tensai's face, but Fuji pulled away._

_"Then what, Tezuka?"_

_"Fuji..It's.." A prickling at the back of his neck informed him that someone was watching them. Most likely Inui. "I... can't explain. I'm sorry." Fuji's eyes snapped open, and Tezuka could see clearly the hurt and the anger before they slammed shut and Fuji was rising, walking away. Tezuka watched, motionless, before his reflexes suddenly kicked in and he was reaching for the tensai, calling him back. Jumping up, Tezuka followed Fuji out of the room. He met him in the kitchen, where blue eyes were staring out the window._

_"Fuji." To Tezuka's surprise, the tensai turned to face him._

_"Yes, Tezuka?" Fuji's gaze was expectant and demanding. Tezuka felt something in him harden. He remained silent, and Fuji continued to stare him down. Tezuka grimaced. Whatever was inside him was growing brittle. There was a long, still silence. Neither moved, and not a word escaped through tightly-pressed lips. And then came the beginnings of a smile, the slow descent of the eye-lids, and Tezuka snapped. _

_"Understand me, Fuji!" Tezuka ordered, his voice breaking slightly. "Acknowledge what I know you see! I.." He fought against the urge to strike out, to prove that he, Tezuka Kunimitsu, was more than a wall, more than a tennis-playing, animatronic being. He fought, and lost. _

_His body acted of its own accord, reaching forward and sweeping the remains of dinner from the kitchen table. What had returned of Fuji's mask was gone again, and as the plates shattered against the ground with a crash, Tezuka couldn't help but feel victorious. The feeling was quickly diminished, however, when Fuji spoke._

_"I understand, Tezuka. More than you do." Then, silence began to swallow everything, and as the beginnings of the mask returned, Tezuka began to struggle, clawing at the plaster, fighting to keep the tensai with him._

_"Fuji," he began. There was the smile._

_"Never mind, Tezuka."_

_--_

"Fuji," Tezuka whispered into his hands. "Fuji.. Syuusuke. Syuusuke." The name felt good, sliding along the roof of his mouth. Tezuka began to wonder what it would be like to call that name out, in the locker room perhaps, when he asked the tensai to stay with him for the weekend when his parents went traveling. No, sooner than that. "Syuusuke." Tezuka rose. Dinner crunched under his feet as he walked toward the door, repeating the name, careful to pronounce every syllable clearly. "Syuusuke." He pushed the door open, his gaze sweeping across the room. He quickly located Fuji, who had returned to their couch, sitting in a way he obviously hoped was nonchalant. Tezuka could see the tension in his body, however, and his insides began to burn with guilt. Taking a deep breath, he took what would hopefully be the first step in regaining - perhaps simply gaining for the first time - the tensai's affection.

"Syuusuke," he called out, his voice steady and rich. Fuji's head was the first to turn in his direction. His eyes were open in shock, and surprise was written clearly across his face. The rest of the team turned to gaze at him in turn, the movie forgotten as the idea that their captain had just addressed Fuji in such an intimate way sank in. Heads swiveled from Fuji to Tezuka and back again, but the tensai himself did not move. Finally, it was Eiji who spoke.

"Fujiko, I think Tezuka wants to talk to you." Oishi quickly hushed him, but Fuji was already rising, his feet carrying him to where Tezuka stood.

"Yes, Tezuka?" His voice was barely audible. All was still for a moment, before Tezuka suddenly dropped to his knees. He bowed his head low and spoke in a calm, humble tone.

"I'm sorry. I allowed my own worries and reservations to impede our relationship. However, I would like to do all I can to gain your trust, and would be honored if you would consider attempting a relationship with me again." Someone gave a low whistle, and Echizen's unmistakable drawl followed.

"Sounds like Tezuka-buchou had an epiphany."

"Wow, Echizen, who knew you had such a vocabulary!" Momoshiro's voice followed. Tezuka mentally assigned them each fifty laps.

"Tezuka." This time, it was Fuji's voice. Tezuka looked up to see the boy gazing at him with soft eyes. "You should get up." He obliged, slowly rising to his feet. He kept his eyes trained on the ground, unsure of what would happen. Suddenly, a warm hand touched his cheek, and his gaze snapped up to meet Fuji's gentle smile and all-knowing eyes.

"Fuji..."

"Saa, I liked it better when you called me Syuusuke," Fuji interrupted. "Now, let's finish the movie. He turned and headed back toward the couch. "Although I must admit, I enjoyed watching Inui and Kaidou cuddle more than I did the film." He grinned at their flushed faces and settled down. Tezuka perched next to him, a slight sense of awkwardness welling inside him. Fuji turned a surprised eye to him when he remained still.

"You're just going to sit there, Tezuka? I thought for sure after that you would pull me straight into your arms." Tezuka cleared his throat. Fuji's teasing informed him that he had been forgiven, even if it was a temporary truce.

"I wasn't sure if I was allowed," he replied. Fuji smiled.

"You have permission, Ku-ni-mi-tsu." Tezuka smiled back, and reached out to pull the tensai snugly against his chest. He pressed his lips against Fuji's hair, breathing in the scent.

"Aishiteru, Syuusuke." Fuji turned swiftly and pressed his lips against Tezuka's.

"I love you too, Kunimitsu."

* * *

Well, hopefully you liked it. Reviews are welcome! I think my style has changed quite a bit since I wrote this.. Maybe it's just the genres I've been dealing with, but I'd like to hear your opinions!


End file.
